darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Preacher
A solid, stoic figure.. rich, colourful fabrics and flamboyant fashions veil a scarred, damaged body. He limps badly - moving slowly, cautiously but with a sense of purpose and inner confidence, as if stalking prey unseen. =Details= Appearance Tall, sturdy elf with long, dark hair framing a fair face. Rich, colourful fabrics and flamboyant fashions veil his scarred, damaged body. He limps badly, moving slowly.. cautiously but with an aloof, noble air of power and an aura of inner confidence and strength. Behaviour An Idealistic and passionate hero who seeks to protect the weak, defend the innocent and guard against the chaos of magics and darkness. Though always polite and noble, he can sometimes fall into a melancholic, brooding state of shame, guilt or despair - a legacy of childhood trauma. He suffers greatly and has learnt to love the pain he experiences constantly.. now embracing the pain and using it for his own ends. A complex character, full of contradictions.. too slow to be a warrior but too powerful to be a priest, Advocates freedom while bound in chains of his own, Peace-loving fighter, Seeks to ease the suffering of others while drawing power from his own pain, ... Early life Born and raised by loving parents, he spent his early years in blissful ignorance of the cruelties and dangers in the world. He would watch and listen to the travellers passing through town, hearing stories and songs of great deeds and high adventure.. of heroes in far-off lands or legends of distant times. He dreamed of being a poet or songsmith and creating tales of his own, bringing joy and wonder wherever he went.. loved by all who heard or saw him. So life continued and all was peaceful and his family happier than ever... then, his world ended.. The Scourge invaded and rivers ran blood, and friends became faceless meat as Tranquillien was ravaged and it's people slaughtered. He watched as the nightmare unfolded in chaotic slow-motion and wailed impotently as his parents were finally destroyed trying to protect him. He was left for dead, bloody and broken under corpses until a traveller found him and took him away to the monastery where the monks sought to heal him, best they could. Here, he slowly mended and in time came to call it home. An orphan, he found it difficult to fit in and he felt the other students looked at him with strange eyes.. he was often arrogant and prideful, argumentative and aloof in his early teenage years but he learnt humility and many of the social graces required to make way in societies. These early personality traits and his rampant love for rambling discourse and discussion on many subjects, especially philosophical or theological existential debates earned him his nickname of 'Preacher', wielded like a shield until he has redeemed the memory of his family and gained justice against the vile marauders who destroyed his past. Recently Since leaving the monastery and moving into the world he has been plagued by a vivid dream.. a strange vision, a prophetic portent perhaps.. whatever it is, he suffers it most nights as he moves through the lands of Azeroth seeking to do penance for the deeds of the past and searching for the answers he believes holds the secrets to unlocking his destiny. He yearns to be free of his addiction to magic and continually seeks any means possible to destroy the Scourge and Demonic influences wherever they may be. Now, as Winter's Veil evelops the continents, he takes up the burden of a lost legacy and believes that by setting the foundations of the ancient Citadel of Sin'Cranos, a new beacon of hope & vision may be shone upon the worlds and the fires of passion and inspiration may awake the bright powers in many a hero. Keeping untold secrets and guarding keys to the portals of tomorrow, he feels it is his duty to unlock the heritage of his blood in the hope of finding the answers he seeks to a future more bright. Deeper history Seemingly the last of his bloodline, the sole surviving member of the often neglected or forgotton DawnRaven family, a minor branch of the noble 'House of Dawn'. His father, Galthas - a Smith, sought to create things anew and forge from the very blood & bones of nature, arts of strength and purity. An only child, he disliked the intense maneuverings and internal struggles for power, inherent in noble houses and political system of the day. His mother, Belothalion - a Jeweler, saw beauty and worth in everything, loving the intricate patterns and designs inherent in all things. Born of the Faereloi family, always a quiet, gentle woman of grace and beauty. Character Concept A wandering, heroic knight of old.. noble and chivalrous with a tragic past and complex nature who has strong purpose and ideals.. battling the darkness and injustice wherever he finds it while seeking out his vital geas of his future. The body of a champion, mind of a sage, heart of a hero, soul of a poet... Likes.. Life, Love, Liberty, Adventure, Exploration, Honour, Pain, Red/Gold, ... Dislikes.. Death, Undeath, Demons, Magic, Chaos, Lies & Deceit, ... Keywords Damaged, Stoic, Chivalrous, Tragic, Sacrifice, Guilty, Shamed, Brooding, Caring, Brave, Cautious, Disabled, Passionate, Honest, Principled, Idealistic, Independent, Lonely, Masochistic, Loyal, Complicated, Martyr, Eloquent, Rambling, Thoughtful, Sanguine, Watchful, Peace-loving, Orphan, Strong, Confused, Noble, Geas, Seeking, Knight. Category:Character Backgrounds